


Supernova

by samej



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Está apoyado en la barra y le sigue con la mirada, deseando que nunca terminen los escalones, que siga eternamente así, comiéndose el mundo sin esfuerzo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernova

**Author's Note:**

> Pequeño drabble escrito para Dryadeh en un amigo invisible en lj.

Está tan guapo esta noche. Baja las escaleras como si fueran suyas, como si el mundo le perteneciera y se tuviera que arrodillar siempre ante su sola presencia. Carisma, lo llaman, pero para Michael es mucho más que eso. Está apoyado en la barra y le sigue con la mirada, deseando que nunca terminen los escalones, que siga eternamente así, comiéndose el mundo sin esfuerzo.

Cuando le quedan cinco por bajar le ve buscar entre la gente hasta que le encuentra a él y sonríe. Le encanta esa sonrisa porque no es pretenciosa, ni cínica. Es una sonrisa de confianza. Michael sabe que sólo unas pocas personas en el mundo tienen el privilegio de ser destinatarias de ella y la absorbe, la guarda en su cabeza en la carpeta que dice "Brian" para recordarla siempre.

Está a dos metros de él y es capaz de exudar indiferencia mientras aparta a dos tíos que tienen probablemente el cuerpo más escultural del mundo.

Cuando llega a la barra le coge del cuello y le da un beso rápido, pero a Michael le da tiempo a que su estómago de tres vueltas en la centésima de segundo en la que nota su lengua rozándole los labios.

\- Joder, Mickey, eres patético. Pasan dos tíos como los de antes por tu lado, y lo único que haces es quedarte ahí con esa cara - dice, mientras se pide tranquilamente un whisky.

Michael todavía espera volver a encontrar el suelo bajo sus pies pero está demasiado acostumbrado a las salidas de Brian como para no poder reaccionar así que le pega un empujón con el hombro, rodando los ojos. Mira por encima del hombro a los dos que habían visto y de repente, la verdad, no le parecen tan guapos.

\- Bueno, salimos a bailar, o qué - dice, alegre. Está demasiado contento como para fastidiarse con sus tonterías.

Se bebe el vaso de un trago y asiente. Vuelve a sonreir y Michael casi siente pena por todas las otras estrellas de Babylon.

Al lado de la supernova que es Brian, todos salen perdiendo.


End file.
